


An Optimist

by celeste9



Series: February Challenge Fics [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cat BB-8, Flying, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: Poe was great at flying, but Potions? Not so much. Still, the power of positive thinking never hurt. (Harry Potter fusion)





	An Optimist

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24: Hogwarts AU

Poe sped faster into the turns as he looped the Quidditch field, high above the grounds, imagining opponents and flying circles around them. He urged himself harder, tightening his turns, and then skidded to swiftly change direction. He did a few loops in the air before waving to acknowledge Karé’s calling from the ground.

He tilted his broom downwards and raced to land, stopping just before her and hopping off. He swept a hand through his sweaty hair. “Hey.”

“You know everyone’s already showered and gone back to the castle.”

“Yeah, I know. I told you, I wanted to get in some extra flying.”

“Hard to show off when no one’s here to see you.”

“Practice. Not showing off.”

“Sure,” Karé said, lips quirking. “I’ll be honest, I thought you’d want to get back and study for Potions.”

Ugh. Potions. Poe might have been attempting to forget all about it. “You and I both know that no amount of studying will help me in Potions. Lost cause.”

“True,” Karé agreed with an ease that was almost offensive. She could have at least pretended to have faith in Poe’s ability not to entirely fuck up his worst subject. “You might actually want to get some help. I heard there was someone offering?”

Poe flushed. “That’s an unsubstantiated rumor.”

Karé laughed. “Whatever, just don’t stay out too late, okay?” She caught sight off BB-8 marching over, tail in the air, and said, “Beebee, I’m counting on you to keep an eye on him.”

BB-8 meowed and rubbed her ankles before settling beside Poe.

“Good boy,” Karé said, and went off, stray wisps of her hair fluttering in the breeze. “See you later, Dameron.”

“She’s pushy, buddy,” Poe said, bending down to scratch BB-8’s ears.

BB-8 made an agreeable sound and looked up at Poe, tail flicking back and forth on the ground.

“Suppose I really have flown enough for today though, I guess. I mean, I _do_ have to study. Probably.” Poe sighed when BB-8 mewed at him. “Yeah, and I stink. I’m gonna shower.”

He collected his broom and set off for the locker room, BB-8 padding along by his side. He took a quick shower, just enough to rinse the sweat off, really, but the hot water on his skin felt relaxing. He changed back into his robes and with a, “Let’s go, Beebee,” walked back up to the castle.

The Gryffindor common room was mostly empty, a few students studying, a couple of second years playing Exploding Snap, Iolo in the window penning a letter, and Karé tucked by the fire with a book. She glanced up as he came in, as if to confirm he had listened to her.

Poe gave her a wave and found an empty corner. He did honestly consider going up to his room to retrieve his books to study, so that was something, wasn’t it? He discarded the idea pretty quickly but he felt he deserved some credit for thinking about it.

Blasted Potions.

Instead he got out his wand and charmed someone’s forgotten quill to float about for BB-8 to play with. He laughed quietly, watching the cat bat it around with his paw, watching him catch the end to chew on before Poe swept it away again, making BB-8 chase it over the table.

“Working hard, I see,” Karé said, plopping down into the open armchair beside Poe.

“Beebee-Ate needs activity or he gets bored and that’s not healthy for him,” Poe insisted.

“Uh huh.”

“Besides, I’m fostering our bond, strengthening our relationship. Need to work at these things, you see.”

“Yes, it really seemed like he was losing all interest in you.”

“Who’s my best buddy,” Poe said, reaching out and picking up his cat, holding him up so he could kiss BB-8’s furry face. Then he set him down so BB-8 could sprawl out in his lap, purring loudly as Poe stroked him.

“Shame he can’t repay you by helping you pass Potions,” Karé said. She leaned over and rubbed BB-8’s head.

“I’ll pass,” Poe said. “Probably. It’ll be fine.”

“Maybe you should go check out that unsubstantiated rumor.”

“Careful, you’ll make me think you support it.”

“I know you’re gonna check it out no matter what. I’d rather have it out in the open so I can save your butt if necessary.”

“Aw, how sweet, you do love me,” Poe said, giving Karé a simpering smile.

She swatted at him, knocking her hand against his shoulder. “Nah, I just accept that we need you on the team to win our Quidditch matches.”

“A realist, I like it.” Poe caught up BB-8, pressing him to his chest, and stood up. BB-8 snuggled against him, butting his head against Poe’s chin. “I’m gonna take this guy to bed, maybe if he curls up with me I’ll be motivated to look at my notes.”

Karé arched an eyebrow. “Instead of going over your game plans?”

“Come on, you know I’m the optimist here,” Poe said, grinning. He kissed the top of Karé’s head as he went by. “Have a good night, see you in the morning.”

“I won’t hold my breath about the Potions,” she called after him, and Poe laughed to himself.

Optimism had always got him through.


End file.
